Not Everything Goes to Plan
by wolflover25
Summary: Tori is my name and I am new to town. I just moved to start my new life as a college student, I was expecting college to go the way I planned, but not everything does. Ryan is my name, I love my town and I am looking forward to started college this year. Although I am not looking forward in leading my pack.
1. Moving Day

**Tori's POV**

Well time to start packing. I can't wait to move to my apartment, I got almost everything ready. My name is Victoria but most everyone I know calls me Tori. As you can see I am getting ready to move into my new apartment for college. This is my new start with going to college and making new friends. I am looking forward to my classes and meeting so many different people. I just hope the people I meet like me. I am a shy but very independent woman. I am nineteen years old going on twenty, I love school but I also love going for walks and runs in the woods. I know it does sound weird a girl running in the woods just for the fun of it, but the reason I do it is because it's very peaceful and quiet in the woods it gives me time to think.

I am packing everything from my parents' house and moving to North Carolina. Starting college at North Carolina University would be the best way to start my new life. I will be going to college for Mechanical Engineering; I just hope everything goes according to my plan.

My parents are so worried for me and my new life but they also trust me. See my parents are very good people and very wealthy. My family and I are wealthy but we also don't let that control or influence our lives. We care for people and let them in our lives but we also watch those people for we do not know if they plan on using us or whatever it may be. This is why my parents are extremely worried for my well-being, but I always have to tell them that I will be fine and that I will keep in touch.

Now I am off and driving from Florida Ocala to North Carolina. Hope everything works out…

 _Hey guys I hope you like this story._

 _Until next time kittens... :3_


	2. Meeting Ryan

**Ryan Pov**

Running in the woods is my favorite, the wind blowing through my fur, the earth beneath my paws, and the sounds of my brothers and sisters running with me. All of this is great but what is coming up in my life is college. I can't wait for it to start, I may meet my mate. I hope she is beautiful and intelligent.

My name is Ryan, and I am a werewolf. I am nineteen and at twenty I will be taking over my father's pack, called the Blue Moon pack. Being an Alpha has great responsibility which I am somewhat ready for but I would like to have my mate by my side.

Will I am running my best friend and soon be second of command, Nate mind linked me telling me it was time to head back to the pack house. Once I got there I went straight to my office and talked to my parents. "Dad, Mom what is it you needed?" I said a little agitated. "Well son, it's time to find your mate and to start preparing to be the Alpha" my dad said.

'Wasn't I already doing that?' I thought. "Dad I already know that. I'm hoping I will find her when I go to college in the next few days" I said. I just hope I will find her or else I would have to start looking within the pack to just pick a female and mate with her. 'Moon Goddess I would die if that were to happen, please, please let her be at my college.' I thought desperately.

The following day I got in my Lamborghini and drove to college. When I got there I just took in all the activity and people trying to get to their classes. I almost forgot, I am studying Sociology, to get a better understanding of my pack members and the humans. Since this will be my first year I will be in all the basic classes like humanities and communication. Let's just hope that my fellow classmates are intelligent. Ok now to go to my first class, Humanities 101.

 **Tori Pov**

Okay let's see what my first class is. Hmm, oh it's Humanities 101. While I was walking there I notice a lot of people looking lost, but I am just glad that I came yesterday to walk the campus and figured out where my classes where.

When I got to class there weren't very many people yet so I just took a seat in the middle but close enough to be able to pay attention. As I was sitting and waiting for the class to start I was playing on my phone and looking up once in a while. When the class was about to start this very attractive guy, with short spiky brownish blackish hair, white polo and some washed-out jeans, came in. 'Boy doesn't he look delicious' oh my goodness did I really just think that? Well the sexy guy and sat next to me, all I could think was 'please, please don't have a girlfriend.'

 **Ryan Pov**

When I walked into class I smelled a very sweet scent and one word came to mind.

'MATE!'

 _I hope this is good so far. If there is any grammatical issues please let me know._

 _Until next time kittens…:3_


	3. Class 101

**Ryan Pov**

My wolf was going crazy right about now. All he's saying was 'MATE MATE MATE.' I looked around the room so find the source of the smell and came upon the most beautiful girl sitting in the middle of the classroom. She had blonde-brownish hair, golden eyes; skin that looks like the sun kissed her. My wolf Jake was bugging me to go and sit next to her, so that's exactly what I did.

'I hope she is single' was what came to my mind. Jake was practically screaming at me to talk to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said a little shyly. 'Wait why am I being shy?' I thought. "Hello, my name is Victoria but everyone calls me Tori. What's your?" she said. "My name is Ryan. It's very nice to meet you Tori." I said confidently. "Likewise Ryan" she said.

At this point in time the professor came in and started teaching the class. During the class all I can think of how perfect my mate is. Every time the professor asked a question Tori would be one of the first people to know the answers. 'So my mate is intelligent" I thought. This day just gets better and better. Jake my wolf was just glowing with finding and being close to our mate. I smiled knowing that I finally found her, now just to get her and keep her. 'Goddess I sound like she's a piece of property, which she sure is not she is my equal.' I thought.

 **Tori's Pov**

When the guy sat next to me he started talking to me but I didn't notice until a second later. "Hi, what's your name?" the sexy guy said. "Hello, my name is Victoria but everyone calls me Tori. What's your?" I said. "My name is Ryan. It's very nice to meet you Tori." Ryan said confidently. "Likewise Ryan" I said with a little blush. 'God I hope he doesn't notice me blushing' I thought. Just then the professor walked in and I was a little grateful.

As the class went on and the professor asked questions I was one of the very few that raised their hand and answered correctly. While sitting in the class I would occasionally sneak a peek at Ryan and just thinking that 'he is very handsome and that I could be with him.'

After the class ended Ryan asked me, "Do you have another class today?" I thought about it and told him, "No I don't. Why do you ask?" "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me." Ryan asked. I didn't even have to think about this because who would? Look at the man he is like the sex god. "Sure, I would love that" I said a little too quickly.

 _I hope you like it. Please comment on how this is going so far. Also please let me know if their is any grammar problems._

 _Until next time kittens :3_


End file.
